Teenage Dream
by xxilovekendallschmidtxx
Summary: Basically just a Kogan drabble including flashbacks, Jarlos, and other stuff...so yeah, I suck at summaries. Please try it!


**A/N: Hello there! I was feeling bored in the car the other day and started dreaming up a Kogan story in my head. It's probably not too good, but I really felt like writing it, so I did. So yeah, basically just a drabble with some flashbacks and blah blah blah. So hope you enjoy it and...a R/R always makes me a happy girl!**

James, Carlos, Kendall, and Logan sat on the couch, watching the end of a movie. Just another typical day for the boys of Big Time Rush. There was nothing much to do, so Kendall got an idea.

"Hey Logie," he said as he stood up. "I wanted to show you something. Come here, we'll go to our room." Logan stood up and walked over to Kendall, whose arm was soon over his shoulder. Just as they were about to walk to their room, James' voice stopped them.

"What's the deal with you guys? You've been spending every second together, you're like always in your room...Is there something going on that me and Carlitos should know about?"

Logan's face was immediately flushed as he looked up at his boyfriend for an answer. "No," Kendall answered, trying not to sound suspicious. "What, did you guys think we were...I don't know, dating or something?" He and Logan chuckled uneasily at this.

"Well, it's just that Kendall can never seem to keep his hands off you, Loges," Carlos interjected. "You guys sure there's nothing going on?"

"Of course not!" Kendall said. "What does it matter if we spend time together? After all, we have been best friends forever. Logan's just my little bro, and I gotta watch out for him."

James and Carlos looked at each other, each with a confused expression. "Kay, Ken, calm down, it was just a joke," Carlos said.

"Come on, Logiebear, let's go back to our room." Kendall turned around and led Logan back to their room, leaving James and Carlos as clueless as ever.

As soon as the boys were in their shared room and the door was locked, Kendall held Logan up against the door and kissed him, roughly and passionately. He didn't wait for permission from Logan before his tongue broke into Logan's mouth.

When the two finally needed air, Kendall leaned his forehead up against Logan's and spoke while he and Logan panted. "Wow, that was some intense questioning out there." Logan just nodded in agreement. "Good thing they didn't find out a thing about us. Now get on that bed!" Kendall let his grasp on Logan go for a second, then pushed him onto his own bed. Kendall soon jumped on top of his boyfriend and began kissing him hard again. His hips thrust foward into Logan's.

Logan moaned into the kiss. "Mmm...mmmmm, Kenny...more...harder babe." Instead, Kendall broke away from the kiss and began to work his way down Logan's neck until he reached the crook. As he bit down, Logan moaned a little louder. "Mmmmm, ohh Kendall... remember not to leave a mark on me or they'll be suspicious- mmmmmm!" Kendall was biting harder than ever now, while his hips moved against Logan's and nearly crushed the smaller boy.

Kendall backed away from Logan's neck to admire the work he had done that would be left there long after. He began working his way father down from Logan's neck, peppering him with kisses the whole time. Even though Logan's shirt was still on, Kendall bit through it once he reached the bottom of his boyfriend's belly. He had to leave another mark there.

"Kendall! Oooh, Kendall, touch me...please baby, I need it so bad!" Before Kendall had time to react, Logan was moving Kendall's hand to the hard spot in his jeans. He started moving his boyfriend's hand up and down, then left it up to Kendall. He always seemed to know exactly what Logan wanted, what he needed.

"Yes!" Logan shouted. "Yeah, Kendall! Mmmmhmmmm..." Kendall was very, very proud of himself for being the only one who could get Logan like this.

Back in the living room, Carlos sat on James' lap, and James had his tongue in the smaller boy's mouth. James overheard the sounds coming from Kendall and Logan's room and wanted to go check it out. He suddenly pulled away from Carlos.

"Hey Carly?"

"Yeah, Jamie?"

"I think I just heard Logan say something...you know, suspiciously like something sexual."

"Hmm, I say we go check it out," said Carlos, getting off of his secret boyfriend's lap.

The two boys walked over to the door of Kendall and Logan's bedroom and put their ears up against it.

"Kendall...mmmmm...oh, yeah, baby, right there! Ooh, right there!" Logan was trying not to shout from inside the bedroom.

"Ok, babe. You like that, Loge?" Logan could only groan as a reply.

Carlos giggled at the noises, and James tried hard to hold back a flood of laughter. They stepped away from the door. "So, I guess that one confirms our suspisions," Carlos said. They collapsed on the floor laughing for a minute. "Should we let them finish up in there?"

"Nah, leave it to me, honeybear. Watch this." James walked over to the door of the bedroom once again.

The boys became quiet when they heard a knock on the door, but Kendall continued to straddle Logan.

James called into their room: "So, just friends, huh?"


End file.
